


Flip The Switch

by I_ship_FireCanary



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD
Genre: All of one chicago, Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Mollys, Rhodstead, Smut, i cant tag, if i left out anybody let me know, jay and sylvie because i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_FireCanary/pseuds/I_ship_FireCanary
Summary: A loney Antonio is struggling after his wife and kids left him. Then comes alongg Kalvin flipping a switch and lighting up his life.





	1. Chapter 1

“C2231 do you copy” A dispatcher asked.”C2231 responding” the officer said. “10-31 on West Gack St. Suspects are armed and dangerous” “10-4”. The officer turned on his sirens and began driving “10-23 going in” 10-4”. “CPD, drop your weapons on the floor, now”. The officer bellowed. “10-78, two suspects in custody requesting assistance”. “Copy that”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Officer requesting assistance on West Gack St”. “10-4 C4451 responding”.  
The other officer pulled out of his parking spot. “Are you the officer that needed assistance, yeah Officer Pierce, Officer Dawson”. “These chaps here tried to rob this convenience store, clearly they aren't the sharpest in the toolbox because that one was wearing see through pantyhose”. “Wow criminals are getting even dumber these days”. “I know right, anyways would you please take the two back for processing”. “Yeah no problem, thanks see you around”.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Officer Pierce backed out of the parking lot and drove around the block. “Dispatch show me as 10-38”. Officer Pierce got out of the car and walked up to the driver. “Good morning sir, you were driving a little suspiciously back there”. “ My bad the driver said licking his lips and clutching the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. “License and Registration please” Officer Pierce said. “Oh, yeah here you go” he said as he handed the officer the two items he asked for. “Dispatch can you run a background check on a Zach Winslow”. “10-4, he has no priors both parents are in jail one for manslaughter one for breaking parole”. “10-4 could you also run a plate for a Mary, Boy, Victor 842”. “10-4 says here car is not insured and is stolen”. Officer Pierce took a second before responding “10-4 could you run a license check for Winslow Zach”.”10-4 On probation for a DUI, parole officer was supposed to check in on him an hour ago”.” 10-4 put me on the line with the captain”.” This is your captain speaking”, “do i have permission to perform a search on a car I have a disturbing feeling”. “Pierce if when all had disturbing feeling and asked to perform a possibly unnecessary search there wouldn't be a police station”. “No, but this one is real, Sarah what is the name of his parole officer”. “Frank Johnson, why”. I think he killed his parole Officer Pierce said.  
Sarah and Captain both remained silent until captain said “do it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the police codes here https://copradar.com/tencodes/mgeneral.html


	2. Put The Gun Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Pierce gets a gun pulled on him and is trumatized

Sir, i’m going to have to ask you to step out of the car” Officer Pierce said calmly. “Sure let me just get my wallet”. As he said that he reached for a gun Officer Pierce had his hand on his gun. “Sir, the gun down” Officer Pierce said softly. “All I did was take a shot of whiskey, it wasn’t even that big a deal” he said “but were you supposed to drink” Officer Pierce asked. “No, but he said he was going to take me to jail for like 7 years” he said looking confused and broken. Officer Pierce used this to his advantage and radioed for help. 10-32, 10-78, 10-12. “Hey, what are you doing” the man asked. “I'm just stating how many years you could go to jail for if you kill me, have a dead body in your trunk and posses a gun”. The man started heaving “ but if you put the gun down and turn yourself in this will all be easier, trust me” Officer Pierce said. The man slowly removed his hand from the trigger and put the gun down “10-5 to North Marsh St.” when he said that lights and sirens started to go off. Officer Dawson came quickly and handcuffed the man. “I thought you said this would be easier, I trusted you”. Officer Pierce mouthed the words I’m sorry. “10-79 to North Marsh St, Dispatch where does Frank’s family live” Officer Pierce asked. “He doesn't have any family in the Chicago area”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 cahpters i one day wow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalvin facesthe aftermath of his trumatizing encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much. If anyone would like to beta you can let me know in the comments.

Officer Pierce pulled back into the station and got out of his car. The captain approached him “Kalvin, how are you doing” he asked his face full of sorrow. “Can i take the rest of this shif off” Kalvin asked in dire need to get out of his uniform and station. “Yeah, no problem, matter of fact take the whole week off….if you need it, of course” he said with a fake half smile. “Thanks, so frank really didn't have any family in chicago?” “No, his wife and kids are in boston i'm going there on Friday, do you want to come.” He asked looking at the floor “ i think i just need to be alone but tell me how the funeral goes” Kalvin asked. “Yeah, now get out of here before I change my mind” the captain told him playfully. “Yes sir” Kalvin said with a salute. Kalvin was walking to the locker room when Officer Dawson stopped him “hey, i heard what happened you okay” he asked with a sincerity Kalvin hadn't heard since he was a kid. Stunned by what he just asked “hey, you're okay…...wanna go grab lunch”. “Um yeah sure…..just let me change” Kalvin said. “Oh and by the way, my first name is Antonio” he said. “Nice to know, i’m Kalvin


	4. Chapter 4

Kalvin went into the locker room and changed. He put on a red t-shirt with black ripped jeans and his dog tags, grabbed his duffel bag and met Antonio outside. "Hey, so I was thinking we could go to Molly's" Antonio said. Kalvin looked confused as it was 7:30 "Really, at  _ 7:30 _ " Kalvin said " Yeah my sister and her fellow  firefighters own it, she can let us in". After a minute or two Kalvin said "Fine, but were taking my car". Antonio let out a little chuckle "Fine, which one is yours" Kalvin led Antonio to a 2017 Black Mustang "Damn, I've been on this on this job this 3 years and i'm not even balling like this" Antonio playfully said. "Shut up and get in" Kalvin said with a smirk. Antonio got in and looked around his car there was pictures taped to the window it was him and a lady with two other men. He assumed those were his siblings. Antonio remained quiet until they were at Molly's. Antonio opened the door and went behind the bar and brought out 2 beers. Opening them he asked "So where are you from" Kalvin gave him a blank stare and then said his family is from Scotland. "Wait are you serious" Antonio asked with amazement "You don't have a accent" "Well I can turn it on an off" Kalvin said in a heavy Scottish accent. "Where you from" Kalvin asked with a tilt of his head "The Dominican Republic, me and my sister were born there" Antonio said. They continued talking to the point where they forgot about the time. "Dammit its past 10:00 I got to get home" Antonio said. "Do you want a ride to your place" Kalvin asked "Yeah I'll take on e" Antonio said. They drove to his house Antonio invited Kalvin inside. "So I guess i'll see you tomorrow then" Kalvin said. Antonio lunged forward and captured Kalvin lips in a passionate kiss. After almost 3 minutes Kalvin pulled away for air. Antonio pinned him on the wall and kissed him this time with lust in his eyes. Kalvin let out a moan that only an angel could make. Antonio reached over his head and pulled his shirt over his head. Kalvin did the same and the two men were now shirtless. Antonio  led. Kalvin to the bedroom and threw him down then climbed back on top of him and explored his body with his lip leaving a mark on every ab. Kalvin flipped him over and tore his pants off admiring the huge bulge. Kalvin leaned over and kissed Antonio taking his left hand and palming him in his boxers Antonio let out a groan. Kalvin hooked his finger in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down revealing his large member. Kalvin put the head in his mouth and started licking up and down. Antonio let out a loud moan that could have woken his neighbor's but didn't. Kalvin did this until Antonio picked him up and unbuttoned his jeans and took off his boxers and did the exact same. Kalvin bent down for a kiss and tasted himself and Antonio. Antonio let out a moan into Kalvin's mouth and said "lay down for me". Kalvin did what he said laid down, Antonio grabbed a condom from his nightstand and ripped it open and thrusted into him. Kalvin let out the loudest moan Antonio had ever heard. Antonio reached into Kalvin's hair and tugged it back still thrusting "Fuck…. I'm about to come" Antonio said. Kalvin felt the hunky man behind him release his seed into him "Oh...Fuck yes" Kalvin said Antonio pulled out from inside him and gave him a washcloth to wipe himself off. Kalvin wiped off put on his clothes and told Antonio good night and that he would see him tomorrow. Kalvin got into his car and drove to his apartment he went straight to his room took off his clothes and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic i had a old one but i deleted it sooo tell me what you think!!!!!


End file.
